Time of Death
by OxspanxO
Summary: Derek's grandfather gifted him this mysterious table clock for his Thirteenth birthday. Only it was way more than ordinary, the clock freezes sometimes and lately Derek realized that it only meant something. But never thought of it as his time of death. Please read and review :-D


Nobody knows their time of death. Of course some people do, like people with terminal cancer but they never know for sure, they do think that some miracle might happen and they just simply don't die. Some welcome their death and some fear death. Many of us tend to neglect death and go on with our daily lives because no one exactly knows when it strikes them. Trust me, If we all know our time of death, then our lives would be way too different from what we are leading right now. I do fear death at times but mostly I never believed in death. Its something someone experiences at the end and I never believe in it because I have never experienced it. I know for sure if I had, then I would no longer exist to give a crap about it. So I never believe in death. Maybe I'll get lucky and never face death. Maybe I'll live forever...well this thought is slightly annoying. Nobody wants to live forever and Nobody wants to be dead either.

Now where was I? Oh! No one knows about their time of death. That's how our creator wanted us to be, live life without bothering about time. Its time when it's time. There's nothing to worry about it, because everyone else faces it ultimately so how bad it could be. Worst case, you'll go through a painful process of your body shutting down and then you die. So seriously in the end, nothing else really matters.

THREE WEEKS EARLIER,

(On my Thirteenth birthday evening)

"This one's kinda big." Matt, my seven year old brother announced as he felt the huge neat gift wrapped box. He then shook it wildly in the air and strained his ears hard against it so that he could hear something and figure out what it is.

"Be careful with it," I said snatching away the gift from him, seeing that his tiny little hands couldn't take the weight any more.

"Will you be opening it?" he asked pleadingly.

"Please open it!"

"Nope," I cut him. "Not until Erica is here."

Erica Norman is my best friend. I've known her for my entire life as she used to live in the next house to us. But then her parents got divorced few years ago and she moved with her Mom two blocks away while her Dad moved away too and settled in Seattle. Her Dad then sold away the house to some weird old couple, Whom I have almost never met till now. They never really come out of their house. I wonder if they are even alive in there. This thought just creeps me out, even more when I look into their dark window from my room late at night.

"Hey guys!" Erica interrupted my thoughts. "Sorry, I missed the party. My bicycle's broke and I got stuck in the rain, so my Mom had to drop me."

"Neva mind," I said.

"Yeah, The party sucked anyway," Matt said. "Every one left early, when it started to rain."

"Anyways here," Erica said and handed me a disc box-set. "Sorry the wrapper got drenched and I had to tear it open."

"FIFA 13, Yaay!" I exclaimed.

"Thought we could all play together tonight," she said sincerely. "Maybe some other time."

"We definitely could play one game, right?" Matt asked enthusiastically.

"No way, My Mom's downstairs and she has this appointment with her shrink today"

Erica's Mom had been getting a psych consult lately as she thinks that she's still not over with her ex-husband or whatever. I can tell that Erica is super pissed at her Mom for this.

"Hey, you've got any idea about what could be inside of this?" Erica asked inspecting the my gift, apparently the one Matt was curious about earlier.

"Nope."

"Well, the card here says that its from your grandpa."

"Erica are you up there?" Mrs Norman called her from the den.

"Gotta go guys. Gimme a call once you're done unpacking your gifts," she said as she hurried downstairs.

"Are we gonna open this now or what ?" Matt asked still curious about my grandpa's gift,

"Yea..whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I leaned against the window and stared blankly at the house where Erica used to live, just like I do when I have trouble getting sleep, only this time it is not helping. I went back to bed defeated.

I stared at the table clock beside my bed and wondered why on earth would my grandpa gift me a table clock. I thought he would give me something cool like a cell phone or something. Last time when I talked to him over phone, he told me that he would get me a cool phone so that we could talk without my Mom interfering in the middle reminding me of homework. But that was long time ago when I used to chat with my grandpa all night before he got called by some university in Japan. Now we don't talk that often, but I still hoped that he would keep his promise and get me a cell phone. I realized it was damn late in the night for me to be thinking stuff like this and I had to get up early for school tomorrow. Luckily, I dozed off immediately.


End file.
